Misguided Choices
by kira66
Summary: Raven O'Reilly is the new D.A.D.A teacher but what secrets does this man hold and will Hermione do anything to be with the new man in her life?
1. Chapter 1

A figure dressed in all black stands at the edge of the forbidden forest staring up at the candle lit castle that loomed off in the distance. His emotions are guarded an his face his blank. He didn't need emotions now. Everything that he believed in was a lie. All the people he trusted betrayed him. Emotions were for the weak, the well liked, not the shunned, the exiled. He pulls the hood of his cloak up to cover his head and shadow his face. He didn't need people knowing who he was before it was necessary. He begins the long trek towards the castle which is known as Hogwarts in the wizarding world and didn't even exist in the muggle one.

All to quickly the large wooden doors loom in front of him. Taking a deep breath he curls his hand into a fist and pounds on the door. After three pounds he stops and takes a step back to wait. Noise can be heard behind the large doors and soon they are opened and he is face to face with a elderly looking women wearing rich green robes.

She eyes the dark figure standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" A hint of a British accent is heard in her withered and worn voice. She tries to think if Professor Dumbledore was expecting anyone. The only thing she can come up with is that maybe the figure in front of him was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

A gust of wind catches his hood and knocks it back slightly off his head. A pair of piercing crystal blue eyes stare at the elderly women. He clears his throat. "Yes. I believe you can help me...Professor McGonagall." He says in with a rich, commanding voice. A voice that demanded respect. "I am here on the request of Professor Albus..." He thinks for a moment then continues. "Dumbledore. Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to fill in as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since the more recent one has chosen this time to take a sabbatical from his sanity."

Minerva nods and eyes him one more time. "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house...but it seems that you already knew that, Mr...?" Being polite she offers her hand.

The young man eyes the outstretched hand before clasping it and giving it a firm shake. "I'm Raven O'Reilly. It's a pleasure to meet one as infamous as yourself." He gives her a small smile as he draws his hand back and wipes it on his cloak. "I had the honor of meeting one of your former pupils a few years back. Bright young man, he was."

McGonagall raises an eye brow "Oh really? And which of my students would that be?" She had been teaching at Hogwarts for many years so she had seen more than her share of students come and go.

He reaches up and runs a hand through his messy black hair. "I believe he said his name was Harry." He thought a moment then nodded. " Yes, Harry Potter was his name. Tragic what happened to him, wasn't it?" He knew that he has gotten the elderly witches attention.

"Tragic, what do you mean? Harry Potter hasn't been seen in the wizarding world for almost four years. He left before the start of his third year." McGonagall looked confused.

The young man shrugs as he fiddles with something on his cloak.

McGonagall's eyes drop to investigate what he was fiddling with. It turns out to be a green patch with a silver snake in the center. It was the mark of the Slytherin House. "Mr. O'Reilly, have you attended Hogwarts before?" She narrows her eyes as she asks this.

He stops his fiddling and nods slowly. "Yes ma'am. I was sorted into the Slytherin House but I am sad to say that I was not able to return for my third year do to my father death and my mothers need to have me home to take care of her. This is my first time back since then."

McGonagall nods and steps out of the doorway to let him passed. "I will show you the way to the headmasters office. I am sure he is expecting you Mr. O'Reilly."

He nods and follows behind her as she heads down the torch lit hallway. Their footsteps echo against the cold, stone floor and soon they are standing in front of a large stone statue of a griffin. "Chocolate Pears." McGonagall says in a loud voice.

The statue begins to move and soon a pair of stairs come into view. He blinks then looks back to her.

"Those will lead you straight to his office." She turns but stops "And Mr. O'Reilly. Welcome to Hogwarts." With those words said McGonagall disappears back the way they came, leaving him alone in the dark corridor.

He looks around and sighs. It had gone better than he had hopped. She didn't suspect a thing and he hopped to keep it that way. A pain in his right forearm brings him out of his thoughts. He winces and heads towards the stairs and then up them. He stops once he reaches the door and takes a deep breath. This was it. Soon he would be a Professor at the very school that exiled him into a life a pain, misery, and horror. He turns the doorknob and steps inside. A memory flashes in his head as he remembers the time when he was a second year and was brought here under suspicion. That was the very day that changed the course of his life. He shakes the memory from his head and steps inside. Moving pictures hung all over the wall and astronomical devices of all sorts were scattered on tables and bookshelves. He looks around for the professor but finds he is not there yet. He steps up to a bookshelf and begins to read the titles of some of the very old and dusty books. His eyes shift up until they land on a old worn hat. He eyes it a moment and jumps as it begins to speak. _"I see you have returned my boy and I also see that you have finally agreed that you would of done well in Slytherin." _Raven narrows his eyes but chuckles. "Yes. Well it took me long enough, hat. But I believe your first choice would have done nicely." On a later note he adds. "It would have saved me a lot of trouble." He steps away from the hat and moves silently over to a red bird that was sitting on his perch eyeing the young man. He smiles and bends over, eye level with the intelligent bird. "Hello Fawkes. How have you been my little friend?" The bird's eyes light up and he coo's. He knew who the young man was.

"I see that Fawkes has taken a liking to you my boy." Dumbledore says as he moves down the stairs from the upper area.

Raven looks up at the elderly man. "Phoenix's are marvelous creatures. How can such a small bird hold so much courage and strength?" He asks while watching the bird.

Dumbledore chuckles and motions for Raven to sit. "My dear boy. Phoenix's are like some wizards that I have had the pleasure of knowing. They may not look like much on the outside but looks can be very deceiving. Wouldn't you say so Mr. O'Reilly?" The old man's eyes sparkle with unheard laughter.

Raven nods slowly as he brings his eyes to the elderly man. He sits in the offered chair and sighs. "I agree Professor. But when looks are deceiving...things can be assumed that aren't always true." He says quietly.

Dumbledore nods sadly. "That I am afraid is human nature. They shun the things they do not understand with no regard to the consequences of their actions."

Raven sighs. "The past is the past and it can not be changed. I have accepted the things that have happened and do not wish to dwell on or discuss them."

Dumbledore seats himself behind his desk. "As you wish young Raven. Now tell me. Why did you decide to return here?"

Raven frowns. "I received your owl about needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and thought that maybe...maybe it was time to face the past that I have fought so hard to ignore. So here I am." He waves his hand, dismissingly.

Dumbledore watches the young man as he speaks. He notices the changes that have happened to him in the past four years. He was no longer the carefree boy that was caught breaking the rules or sneaking around under his fathers invisibility cloak. No this young man was hardened and cold. His eyes were guarded as was his emotions. There was something else that bothered him about young Raven but he could not put his finger on it at the moment. Dumbledore nods. "Yes. Hogwarts is grateful for your offer to teach. With Voldemort rising to power...this is a very important class and I'm sure if anyone understands that...it's you."

Raven shows no emotion at the mention of the Dark Lord. "His attacks are getting more frequent and the targets are more muggle based. Random attacks as the reports state. The victims have no traceable ties to the magical world. It's rather puzzling why he would change his tactic now."

Dumbledore shakes his head. "Some of the people say that he is losing his mind and thus losing followers. But that is highly unlikely. He is still as powerful if not more powerful more so than before. His death eaters are younger and more willing to carry out his orders without question. We lost young Malfoy to the dark lord four years ago. Around the same time that Mr. Potter disappeared. People say that they left together. But those reports have never been confirmed."

Raven smirks. He would throw the old man a bone to gnaw on. "I can confirm those reports Professor. Potter and Malfoy indeed left together after young Harry's supposed friends and teachers turned against him. Malfoy was the only one that understood what he was going through so...they became friends. They're still friends and if I am not mistaken young Malfoy should be arriving in the next couple of days to become apprentice to Professor Snape so that he may take over as Potion Master when Snape decides to retire. As for the death eater part...I can not confirm nor deny that, Sir. It is not my place to do so."

This was just as Dumbledore had feared. If Malfoy and Potter had indeed became friends...that would mean that the boy was hurt more than he let on. Dumbledore nods. "I thank you for the confirmation Mr. O'Reilly. And the information was greatly appreciated. And you are not mistaken. Young Mr. Malfoy will be returning to the school in two days. I just hope the rumors about the young man are not true or Hogwarts is going to be in a whole lot of trouble. I'm not just talking about the Ministry either. I'm talking about the parents. What will they say if they find out that a ex-death eater is going to be teaching their children in the future? There'll be a scandle that the school does not need at the moment." For once in his life Albus Dumbledore looked every year of his 167 years.

Raven raises an eyebrow. The Professors information was mistake when it came to Malfoy. Or Dragon as everyone calls him now. "Sir, may I ask who your contact is? The one in the inner circle of Lord Voldemort? I know Severus is one...but is there anymore else that I should be aware of?"

Dumbledore thinks a moment then shakes his head. "No Raven. Severus is the only contact that we have in the circle that is still loyal to us. The others have either been killed or have joined the dark forces." The old man watches Raven, waiting for a reaction of some kind.

"That's very interesting, Sir. Severus is the only one still loyal to you? What about Lupin and Black? They surely are still loyal to you, aren't they? After all they are the ones that vowed to have revenge when young Potter disappeared. Am I mistaken?" He knew the answers to all these question but he needed the Professor to trust him.

The Headmaster sighs and shakes his head, sadly. "I am afraid that all contact with Remus and Sirius have been lost. They are assumed captured...or dead. I'm sorry Raven. We are trying everything to find out their fate, for sure." He notices that Raven's expression does not change. Which he found odd. He tucked that fact away for later study.

Raven lowers his eyes a moment and has to hold back the laughter threatening to spill from his lips. The old fool. He knew the fate of the ex-professor and Black. They both were alive and well. They had joined shortly after they were placed in the circle. That was, of course, after they found out what happened to Potter. As for Severus. He was another story. His loyalty was being tested as he sat there talking to Dumbledore. Snape had swore up and down that he was still loyal to Voldemort but that was in question. "I understand, Sir. All you can do is try. Now, pease fill me in as to what I am to be teaching the students."

"They need to be taught all the unforgivable curses and counter curses. I would also like you to teach them how to duel. I think Miss Granger will be an apt pupil when it comes to dueling. But I am sure your skills out match even my own." Dumbledore's old eyes twinkle with amusement once again.

Raven snorts. "Miss Granger...She is a seventh year, correct? I will assume her dueling ability is the direct cause of her boyfriends death last year and the disappearance of her best friend? If my sources are correct, she is now a loner? Buries herself in her studies and refuses to take care of her already failing health and abnormal magical abilities? The warlocks have been watching her for sometime now. I think I maybe able to help her with her magic but the other things are her own personal problems that I do not wish to be involved in." He makes sure that his point is made.

Dumbledore sighs. "Raven, as you have said before. The past is the past. Why not try and make amends while you still ca? Your still young as is Miss Granger. Things can be fixed. It's not to late."

Raven stands and glares at Dumbledore. "Do not think just because I am becoming a teacher here will mean that I will go back to being who I used to be. It won't ever happen. That weak, pathetic little boy died four years ago when his supposed friends and mentors didn't believe him. No...Not only didn't they believe him. They shunned him. Kicked him out of this very school. The only place that he called home. The only place that he felt protected and accepted. Instead they sent him back to his _home_. His _family._ Where he was abused and finally kicked out for being abnormal? Don't you dare think you know how that felt because you don't! Being betrayed is not something you want to know about!" Raven's eyes narrow when he stops talking. Anger swirls in the blue orbs. The old man had hit a nerve and by the looks of things...a pretty big one.

Dumbledore blinks at the very angry young man in front of him. It was clear that this was no longer the boy that everyone knew and loved. "Please Raven. Calm down. It was only a suggestion. There is no need to get flustered over it. I should have never said anything about Miss Granger. Please forgive me?"

Raven eyes the old man with contempt. But his eyes soon fade back to the unreadable mask. "Sir,I do not forgive and I sure in hell don't forget. But I can look over your...faults. Just choose your words more carefully when you have one such as me in your presence. Is that understood?" His voice holds authority.

Dumbledore eyes the young man before nodding. "Yes. I understand perfectly Mr. O'Reilly. Now you need to understand one thing. I am the headmaster here and I ask that you start acting like a teacher and not some angry teenager. You maybe excused. Oh and Raven..I think you can find your way down to your dorm. It's in the dungeon." He picks up some papers on his desk and begins to read them, making it clear that the conversation was now over.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven lets out a snort but says nothing to the Professor as he exits the room silently. He looks around the deserted corridors before making his way down to the dungeons. It was clear that the Professor was putting Snape in charge of him. A small smirk forms on his face. The dark lord may not trust the greasy haired potion master but Raven trusted him with his life. And for a very good reason. He stops in front of a large wooden door and pushes it open. Inside was the potion's classroom. He steps inside and looks around. Nothing had changed. Not one little thing. Even the dust was the same. Looking around his eyes fall upon one seat in particular. It was his old seat. He heads over to it and rests his palm flat and closes his eyes. Memories flash through his head. All the insults that Snape had given him and his fellow Gryffindors and all the points he had given Slytherin. He pulls his hand away and sways, only to feel something solid holding him up. His eyes focus on the form of the very man he was sent to find. Severus Snape.

Upon seeing the classroom door open Snape goes to investigate. Seeing Raven inside he watches him closely until he sees him sway. He rushes forward and catches the boy before he collapses onto the ground. "Why...Mr. O'Reilly has finally decided to grace the walls of Hogwarts once again." He sneers but it soon fades into concern. "Are you alright, Raven?" He lets his eyes scan the boys pale and sweat covered face. "I told you not to over stress your powers, boy. This is all still new to you and very dangerous." A frown etches across his sharp facial features as he watches the boy.

Raven takes a few deep breaths and nods. "Sorry Sir. I just wanted to get a feel for the place again. The memories are still fresh." He then pushes away from Snape and stands on his own. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Dumbledore has _sentenced _me to stay with you while I am on Hogwarts grounds. The old man does not trust me. And yet he still seems to have ample fate in you. I would say that you're a very good actor to keep him fooled all this time." He raises an eyebrow and waits for a reply from Snape.

Severus brushes his all back attire off and looks at the boy. "I do what has to be done, Raven. As for him not trusting you...Did you really think that he would? After all he was involved with the whole ordeal four years ago. He gave the order to have you removed from the school grounds and placed under permeant care of your muggle relatives. He is still prejudiced by those events. He doesn't know the truth. Only Draco and myself have been honored with those details." He sighs. "Enough of this small talk. Voldermort is having me investigated am I correct?"

Raven nods and looks at the floor. Snape was the only person, besides Draco, that could make him feel any kind of emotion. Right now he felt pity for the old Potions Professor. "Yes Sir. Lord Voldermort thinks your acting is a little too real and just wants to make sure your still loyal to him and the cause. I am assigned to that little job, father." He states matter-of-factly. "Who better to test a father than his own son?"

Snape frowns. "What did I tell you boy? Never address me as _father_ in public. We can't have that blundering fool of a Headmaster snooping around. Not when we are so close to being done. Is that understood, Raven?"

With a sigh Raven nods. "Of course it's understood Sir. I was only trying to lighten the mood. It will never happen again." He needed to change the subject. "Do you know when Dragon is getting here? That pain in the arse keeps changing the dates with every owl he sends me."

Severus looks around the Potions classroom and nods. "He will be arriving in two days. But when he arrives we will have to be extremely careful. After all Dragon is a suspected Death Eater. That means if we meet in private, suspicions will be peaked and we don't need that. You two may get away with it since you were both trained by the warlocks up in the mountains."

With a snort Raven nods. "Suspected Death Eater? Thank god we've been lucky up to this point. The werewolf and Black were a surprise when they joined so the information was safe. Then there is you. Withholding some of the findings. Makes one wonder...Don't it?" A sneer close to Snape's appears on his lips. "But also remember Professor. I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know nothing about Potions so calling upon you for instruction will be acceptable. People don't need to know that you personally tutored Dragon and myself in the fine art of Potion making." An amused look is plastered on his face.

Snape blinks but soon his lips form into a sneer. "Very true Mr. O'Reilly. But I think the information about Dragon will have to become public since he is assigned as my apprentice." He shakes his head. "I don't know how you two pulled it off. Both of you getting assigned to Hogwarts at the same time these particular positions open up. That takes some skill. But I would have rather had you, instead of Dragon, as my apprentice. He does not fully understand the importance of Potions. But he will do. After all...twins should have something in common. Maybe he has the skills buried somewhere inside that blonde head of his."

Raven chuckles. "Really Sir. Don't talk ill of Dragon. He is a good kid, just needs to get his priorities straight. And yes he does have the skills. But due to his lack of stamina he refuses to show them. After all when you have a skill people will actually want you to use it. But if you don't have the skill or appear not to have the skill, nothing can be expected of you. We have more than enough in common to make three sets of twins. And besides, Dragon has no real experience with the Dark Arts. Sure he practices them but I am the one that spent my younger years fighting against them. I think I have a better understanding for what Dumbledore expects to be taught to these children." He lets out a small chuckle. "Dragon would end up recruiting the students for instead of teaching them how to fight against Lord Voldermort."

Snape shakes his head. "Yes. I believe your brothe..." He stops when he hears a noise coming from the doorway. He turns and his black eyes scan for any sign of an intruder. He lets out a sigh before continuing with guarded words, knowing exactly who was hiding in the shadows. "I believe Dragon would not do well as a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. A Potions Master requires fewer brains and less knowledge of life threatening curses. But learning them on the side would not be a bad idea. I expect that you will help our young Mr. Malfoy in mastering some of the counter curses that he may need in the future?"

Blue eyes follow black as he looks to where Snape was looking. He also notices Snape's change in wording. "I do believe Sir. That you just made a joke at your own expense. And yes, I will teach Draco the same counter curses that I will teach the students. Speaking of which...Miss Granger? You may refrain from hiding in the shadows now." He glances at Snape and gives him a wink.

A young women steps from the shadows. Her heart was pounding and she looked very pale. She had just been caught by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and to make matters worse Snape was there. She reaches a hand up and smooths cobwebs from her straight brown hair. "Sorry Professors." She mumbles.

Snape smirks. This was going to be fun. "Miss Granger. It's always a pleasure to see my best student." His voice was laced with sarcasm. "Explain yourself. I am truly disappointed in your actions. Already starting out on the wrong foot and with the new Professor around. Shame on you. Fifty points from Gryffindor, beginning at the start of the term."

Raven watches the girl in front of him with shock in his eyes. She looked nothing like he remembered. Her hair was no longer curly and bushy. She had also grown into her curves. He shakes the thoughts out of his head as he meets her eyes with his cold ones. "Miss. Granger. I have heard all about you from Severus. I will not tolerate a know-it-all-show-off in my class. Is that clear? Ten points from Gryffindor, beginning at the start of the school year. Speaking of which. What are you doing here one weeks before the start of the school term?" He crosses his arms over his chest and waits for a reply.

Hermione takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Tears form in her eyes. She had gotten sixty points taken off her house in a matter of a few seconds. This was all she needed. Now she was being interrogated by the new Professor. "Sir. My parents were killed by Voldermort, two weeks ago. I have been staying here ever since. Professor Dumbledore says that this is the only safe place for me. I am sorry for bothering you..." She trails off as she turns and bolts out of the classroom.

Raven blinks and his brow furrows in confusion. He was feeling a emotion that he hasn't felt in a long time. He was feeling bad for treating her so...Snape like. "Miss Granger, wait!" Before Snape can stop him he is out the door and following the sobbing girl. He easily catches up to her and grabs her elbow. "Wait. Let me apologize for acting like a prat back there. I'm sorry to hear about your parents and now that you mention it. I believe I remember reading a report about it. It slipped my mind since so many deaths have occurred in the past few months. Lord Voldermort is on the rise and no one is safe. So please forgive me?" His voice was soft and held a hint of caring. He lets her arm go.

Hermione sobs but stops feeling someone grab her. She doesn't bother to struggle. After hearing a the Professor ask for forgiveness she wipes her eyes and looks at him. He didn't look any older than her and there was something familiar about him. "Sir. If I may ask...how old are you?" Her voice sounded tired and older than her eighteen years.

Raven sighs and leans against the cold stone wall. "I just turned seventeen two months ago. Since I already know your name its not polite of me to withhold mine." He offers her a hand. "I'm Raven O'Reilly and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year." His crystal clear blue eyes sparkle with warmth.

She sniffles and takes his hand, shaking it. She pulls back feeling a jolt of what felt like electricity run through her body. "Raven is a odd name and O'Reilly... Are you Irish?" This was the first person, other than the Professors in class, she really talked to since Ron's death last year.

He chuckles. "No. I'm not Irish and yes Raven is a odd name. My father gave me the name after the bird. He always said that it fit me since my hair is the color of the Raven's feathers. Why don't we continue this conversation over a cup of tea in my quarters? I believe it will be more comfortable than out here." He looks around the empty corridor and shivers. He didn't like this place. Especially at night.

She smiles and nods. "That would be wonderful but I don't want to intrude." She lets her eyes wonder over his chest and they land on the Slytherin crest that he wore. How could this man be a Slytherin and why hadn't she seen him before? They had to have went to school together since they were around the same age. Maybe she would ask him later?


	3. Chapter 3

The following three days flew by and more of the Professors were arriving to prepare for the upcoming school year and during this time, Raven and Hermione were inseparable. Whenever Snape asked him about he replied _"Getting close to her was part of the plan_." Severus knew to let it go. Raven was too stubborn to listen to any advice. Two days before September first, the two could be found lounging in Raven's quarters. Just enjoying each others company.

Raven was wearing a form fitting black knit jumper and a pair of black trousers. He is sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire, reading a book on the latest counter curses against the unforgivable curses.

Hermione was sitting beside him with her feet tucked under her reading _Hogwarts: A History Revised_. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a cream colored jumper.

Raven's room was done in a strange mixture of colors. It looked like Slytherin and Gryffindor combined. Some of the things were red and gold and others were silver and green. Black was also a popular color in the room. But she felt comfortable here. Almost like she was meant to be in this room with Raven. Now Raven was another story. She was falling for the smooth talking Professor. Falling hard. She didn't even feel this way about Ron. Sure she had loved Ron but this was more...like it was meant to be. She glances at him from her book every once in a while and can't help but smile. He was so cute when he was reading. His brow always furrowed and she just wanted to reach over and smooth it out but instead looked back to her book and continued reading. Not knowing that Raven was having the same thoughts about her.

"So Hermione, are you excited about school starting in two days? This is your last year, isn't it? Do you have any plans for the future?" Raven sets the book down on the coffee table in front of them.

Hermione looks up at him and smiles. Marking the page in her book, she also sets it down. "Yes, I am very excited about this being my last year. But I'm not so sure about the whole school thing. People seem to treat me differently now. Since Harry and Ron are both gone. People don't know how to act around me. They actually had the nerve to tell Harry that I wanted him gone. I could have killed Ron. I never believe that Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets but Ron needed someone to blame for the death of his sister. I wish I could see him right now. To apologize for the confusion and hope that he doesn't curse me back to the stone age. I'm not sure about the future. I don't really think about it unless its necessary."

Raven's eyes narrow for a moment. She never thought Harry was guilty? Ron lied? All these years of hate was directed at the wrong person. "I had the honor of knowing young Harry Potter. Fine young man. But full of sadness. He cared for you deeply and when they told him that you accused him...he couldn't bare it. I believe he did something foolish. Very foolish but he can't get out of it now. You see Hermione, Harry joined the very man that killed his parents. He had nothing else to lose. When the magical community shunned him...it was a slap in the face. He wanted revenge and I believe he thinks that he is getting it. But I can say this for sure. If you saw him, talked to him...you wouldn't know him. He is no longer an innocent little boy. He has the blood of many witches, wizards, and muggles on his hands and that does something to a persons mind. It makes them hard and dead to the world. Young Potter was no exception." He drops his eyes and picks his book back up. He was falling for her all over again and that was bad. Very bad.

She sits there with a shocked look on her face. "Harry joined Voldemort? But...He wouldn't. I..." She trails off. All hope of seeing Harry again was crushed. If they ever did meet it would probably be in a battle and on two different side. "I just can't...wait... How do you know? You said you knew him. How did you know him, Raven? Please tell me." Hermione all but begs.

Raven lays the book down onto his lap once again. "When Draco and myself were training with the Warlocks. Young Potter was also there. He had immense skill even at such a young age. But not even the Warlocks could help control his outbursts of anger. A few months later he left and joined up with a death eater squad that was patrolling in the area. We haven't heard from him since. Most people say he was killed before coming before the Dark Lord. But Lord Voldermort would not kill him, not if there was a chance he could use Harry. Use his magic for his own purpose, to obtain his own goals. No, it's more likely that he is training young Potter as his heir so that the young man would carry on his legacy long after he leaves this wretched life. But those are only my thoughts." A pained look passes over his face and he clutches his right arm.

Hermione looks at him. "Are you ok, Raven?" Her voice held concern. "But why would Voldemort take the very boy, that he devoted his very existence to destroying, and make him his heir? It doesn't make any sense." She found many flaws in what Raven had said.

After a few deep breaths the pain resides. Raven lets his hand drop to his lap. "Yes, I'm fine. Lord Voldermort didn't care that the boy defeated him. Not after he found out the skills the boy possessed. Potter was very strong in every field of magic and some say that he was seen doing wandless magic. People can lie. If he was indeed doing wandless magic, the boy was very powerful and the dark lord will have much use for him. But enough talk about Potter. I'm not supposed to be speaking about him. Dumbledore's orders. He don't want to bring up any bad memories." Then he adds, bitterly, under his breath. "Or any guilty feelings."

Hermione nods and settles back against the Slytherin green couch. Raven was actually a decent Slytherin and she felt very comfortable around him. Her brow furrows and a angry look appears in her eyes. "Dumbledore...He is the cause of all these problems. He listened to everyone but the accused. He didn't even give him a chance to defend himself. It isn't fair. It's about time Dumbledore steps down. I am ashamed to say this...but maybe Lucius Malfoy was right." Her anger was clearly present.

Raven smirks. "Why Hermione. How very Slytherin of you. But maybe it _is_ time for Dumbledore to retire. He has had a good run but with old age comes problems. I think I will speak to Severus about it. He may be able to help us out. Or even young Malfoy." His eyes sparkle as he looks towards the portrait hole and at the grinning Draco. "Didn't you ever hear of knocking, Dragon?"

Draco sneers and steps inside. The picture swings shut behind him. "Now why would I bother to knock? It's not like you and Hermi are doing anything inappropriate in here...is it?" His eyes sparkle with unheard laughter. He knew how much Hermione hated to be called Hermi by anyone. He walks over and plops down in between them. "How are my two favorite people, besides Snape of course?"

Raven rolls his eyes and begins to protest as Draco seats himself in between him and Hermione. "Even if we were doing something inappropriate it would be none of your business. Besides. We only have two more days before school starts and I want to relax and enjoy my free time while I have it."

Hermione frowns and slaps Draco's arm. "Don't call me Hermi. I am _not _a Greek god with wings on my shoes." After Draco arrived at Hogwarts, a truce was called between him and herself. He wasn't the same boy and didn't have the aurora of hatred around him anymore. It seemed to be replaced by understanding and even a brotherly feeling. His eyes held the same sadness that Raven's did. But neither would talk about it. "I agree with Raven on this Drake. I want to enjoy my free time before the blunderhead teachers begin to pass out hundreds of feet of essays. I'm rather sick of it all." She frowns but her eyes hold a twinkle of amusement.

Draco raises an eye brow. "Don't call me Drake. Do I look like I have fangs or sleep in a coffin underground?" He lets out a snort then grins. "Well now, Granger seems to be developing into a fine Slytherin. Maybe you should ask Dumbledore to transfer you. Raven must be a bad influence. Soon your going to be dressing in our colors and cheering for us at the quidditch matches." This receives him another smack but this time it was coming from Raven.

After smacking Draco he speaks to him. Raven's voice holds a playful tone to it. "Enough Draco. Hermione is in Gryffindor and we both have to accept that. We must keep our pity inside." He smirks while looking around Draco at her. "Though...I think green and silver would look nice on you Hermione. Red and gold seems bland."

Hermione smiles while watching the two, soon to be Professor and Apprentice. "You both look like brothers when you argue. Its actually kinda scary. I couldn't imagine two O'Reilly's or Malfoy's on the lose. Please don't be as evil as Snape is. That man could scare a snake into biting itself." Her smile turns into a smirk.

"You don't know the half of it." Raven says with a smile as he stands and stretches. "Would you like to accompany me to the great hall for a bit of supper. Your more than welcome to join us Draco." He walks over and takes out his cloak with the Slytherin seal and slides it on. He then pulls Hermione's out and holds it out for her.

Hermione stands and walks over to Raven with the smirk still on her face. "I would love to join you. But...Hmm." She looks into his cloak closet and pulls out another cloak with the Slytherin seal. She throws it around her shoulders. "I think I should wear my hosts colors. Don't you agree Draco?"

Draco stands and grins. "Nah, you two go ahead and I'm not commenting on that Hermi. I have to get back to work. Snape has me working over time to get the potions ready and things set up. Maybe I'll see again later? If not have a good night and nice supper." He exits and heads into the depth of the dungeon to continue his arranging of bottles.

Raven shakes his head and throws her cloak over the back of a nearby chair. "Now what will Dumbledore say when he see's you wearing snake colors? What about the fact that our houses hate each other? It's up to you, and all students, to keep that tradition going." He says as he begins to herd her out of his room and towards the Great Hall were he was obligated to eat with the other Professors, and Hermione was forced to endure it on his behalf.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione watches him and pulls them both to a stop before they clear the portrait hole. Before either know what's happening, she presses him back against the wall and kisses him. Deeply and urgently. She couldn't fight her desire for him any longer. It was strong. She was meant to be with him and only hoped he would agree. He was the best thing that happened to her. She was actually beginning to act like a kid again and she owed it to Raven and Draco both. They made her feel like she belonged to a family. She never felt like this after Harry and Ron left her alone. She wasn't going to let anyone take that away. She would even take on Voldemort herself. But little does she know that it might come to something far worse than that. Could she join the very man that she despised just to keep the love and new life she was beginning for herself?

Raven is caught off guard but soon finds himself returning the kiss with the same amount of urgency. He was surprised that she was showing him this type of affection. But he was enjoying it. He wraps his arms around her back and draws her closer to him. He wanted her and it was taking every single bit of will power he had to stop himself from taking her right here and now. For the past four years he was used to having sex at anytime day or night but this was different. He didn't want to mess this up. He didn't want to do something that they both would regret in the future.

She was frustrated. If this was any other guy they would of been trying to get into her pants. Why wasn't the one person she wanted even making an attempt? She would have to try a little harder. Hermione lets her hands wonder between them and down the front of his trousers, resting it on the noticeable bulge. She can feel it jump at her touch. She smiles into the kiss and whispers. "Please."

He breaks the kiss and looks down into her cinnamon brown eyes. He can see the lust swirling around inside them but he can also see the love shining through. He bites his bottom lip before nodding and leading her into the bedroom. He mutters a simple, yet effective locking charm then another to sound proof the room. Soon moaning and panting can be heard inside the room and only inside. Outside the room was quiet and undisturbed by the goings on inside. All thoughts of eating were forgotten.

Soon, in which I mean about four hours later, two sweaty bodies lay intertwined underneath the sliver and green sheets. Their breathing has returned to normal and now they were basking in each others company. Hermione has her head laying on Raven's chest and he has his arms wrapped around her. "Wow!" Raven mutters out in a tired, yet happy voice.

She smiles and tilts her head, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. "Wow, can't even describe it. That was wonderful. The past four years have been very hard on me but I think I can say that things are now looking. That is if you don't regret..." Hermione trails off and watches him.

Raven returns her gentle kiss and smiles. "Mione, I don't regret anything when it deals with you. But what are people going to say when they find out a Professor is sleeping with one of the students? I'm sure Dumbledore isn't going to be too happy about it and I can already hear the lecture from Severus."

Hermione chuckles and snuggles against his muscular body. "I don't care what they say Raven. It's only natural and we both are _adults_. They can't really stop us. We haven't done anything wrong. And nobody has called me Mione in a long time. I like it." She yawns and soon drifts off to sleep, not noticing the dark, burnt patch of skin on Raven's arm. The very mark that binds him into the service of the dark lord.

Raven's smile slowly fades as he slides out of her grasp. She snuggles against the pillows but stays asleep. He pads into his bathroom and turns the shower on. He steps inside and begins to wash all evidence of their lovemaking off. His stomach was churning. Yes, he cared for her but four years of training didn't go unheeded. It still made him sick to think that he had just slept with a mudblood. He would have to work on getting over the feeling of disgust. After the shower he steps out and pulls on a pair of black sweat pants and a black tee-shirt that he had worn often in his younger years. It was once loose on him but now fit him perfectly. Letting out a sigh, he steps out of his room and begins his search for Severus. He needed to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

"No No NO!" Snape shakes his head. "The fig roots go over by the toad worts. Haven't you been listening to me, boy?" He was getting frustrated with Draco. The boy had been arranging the potions for the past four hours and he still wasn't getting it right. "Draco. Go to bed. You look like your going to drop." His voice now held a fatherly concern for his _son_. He watches as the boy stumbles out of the potion storeroom and down the dark corridor. His eyes fall upon Raven who was making his way towards him.

He mutters a "_goodnight_" to the stumbling Draco as he passes and shakes his head. Leave it up to Snape to run the boy raged. He looks around feeling eyes upon him and makes eye contact with Severus. "I need to talk." Raven's eyes are not shining brightly as usual. He pushes past Snape and takes a seat on a stool in the corner of the storeroom.

Severus frowns and watches the boy take a seat. "What can I help you with Raven? Are you ill? Has something happened?" He was now concerned. Raven didn't want to talk unless something terrible had happened or was going to happen. He stays silent and lets the boy gather his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath he begins to speak. "I slept with her Severus. You tried to warn me about this happening but I was to stubborn to listen to you. Now look at the mess I'm in! I feel so dirty and even had to take a shower to get her smell off of me. What am I going to do?" Raven looks up at his former Professor turned father, looking younger than his seventeen years.

Snape frowns and shakes his head. "I did try and warn you but you had to follow your own path. I can't help you Raven. This was your choice. But I can tell you this. You need to decide if this was something you wanted. If it wasn't I suggest that you end it now. But if it indeed was something that you wanted...I remember how you and Hermione were best friends. Not to mention the Weasley. You three were inseparable. But everyone figured that you and Hermione would get together. You could tell. But you have to remember that your loyalty is most important. Don't do something to destroy what we have been working for. We are too close. If you wish to be with her...get her to join. Or end it." He watches the boy.

Raven listens to Severus speak. What he was saying made sense. If he wanted to be with Hermione he would have to get her to join. But could he do it? Could he let her fully into his life? Even tell her who he really was? She would surely hate him. But it had to be done. "Your right, Sir. Thanks for the advice. It was very helpful." He keeps his eyes to the floor not wanting his father to see the confusion in his eyes. He stands and heads for the door.

"Raven. Sometimes things have to be done that we don't like. But I want you to be happy. And if being with her makes you happy...I'm happy. Ok?" He offers the boy a reassuring smile and hoped to god that he did the right thing. They were so close. A few more months and everything would be set.

Raven nods and steps out into the cold corridor. He doesn't return to his room, instead he heads outside. The night was cool and stars were shining brightly. He looks up to the stars and sighs. "Mom...I wish things could of been different. I wish I could of know you and dad. And I wish I could have stayed on the right path. I strayed and now I'm too far in to get out. I know you're ashamed of me and if you out there...I just wanted to say sorry." He looks down to the ground. Soon the grounds would be bustling with children and his life would be put on hold. He doesn't notice the figure watching him.


End file.
